Fae-nted
by Gothalla123
Summary: An All Fae, something that Fae thought were only Legends is real and Knows Dyson. What happened before Bo arrived into the picture and why is Dyson so bent out of shape over it? DysonXOC Slash Yaoi


"He's an All-Fae, we have a more complex name for him, but I'd rather save you the confusion." Trick said across from the bar, Kenzi took the bottle he handed her and took a long drink "So wait, when are we going to meet him, and where?" Bo asked as she took a swig of the whiskey in her glass. "Here, and now," Trick said quietly as he pointed to the opened door, the whole bar had gone quiet. The man was covered by a long black cloak, his head tilted to the side he looked around and walked up to the bar. The smell of Mint and Chocolate mingled in the air as he stood across from Trick. "Sorry Mate, didn't mean to dampen the party." Trick and the man shook hands, Trick had a wide grin across his face "Why don't you show them who you are, it's not all that often you walk through my door…" The man chuckled and reached a glove covered hand up to his hood and pushed it back. The man looked very young, his hair was in a faux-hawk, it was dark blue, his eyes seemed even lighter, they were a gray with a swirl of blue through them, his slightly tanned skin had a few scars and they looked resent. Every one suddenly started cheering and continued with their conversations. "You haven't healed…" The man shrugged "How many times did I tell you to-" "Trick… I think it's best that we talk… away from eh him…" The man's eyes flashed to Dyson, he was across the room looking down into his drink. Trick sighed and nodded, Bo and Kenzi felt a bit suspicious. "Oh! Right, Kenzi and Bo this is Star, Star this is Kenzi and Bo" Star flashed his teeth, which looked very sharp. "It's nice to meet you both, Trick give them two bottles of… well something good" He snorted and handed Trick a red velvet bag. "Thank you, and here ya go, I'm guessing you'll want a bottle of vodka?" Trick asked Star who gave a thumbs up "Oh and don't go anywhere you two, I have to talk to you." Bo nodded and watched Star and Trick go into the back room.

Star's POV

"Trick… You know I refuse to feed…" "I know Star… but if you don't your body will start shutting down and you'll be in a coma again…" I sighed taking the last swig of vodka before setting the empty bottle down. "Trick, I can't feed with out he- ouch!" I twitched my arm as Trick stitched the final wound closed; my body was ridden with scars from the last few years. "It's been a hundred years Star; you can't leave what you last said to Dyson as it was." "Why not, he was drunk off his ass and, and I believed him… I was stupid and a complete idiot to think that he thought of me that way… Besides he likes that Succubus… he'll be happy with her. " Tears fell from my eyes as Trick gripped my shoulder. " Get your shirt back on and we'll go see who can bring you home…" "Uh… Trick… House remember, fell down…" Trick laughed and patted my shoulder. "Oh yeah, I forgot..." I stood and slipped my Dawn of the Dead shirt slowly over my head and stood, following Trick out to the bar, I quickly looked in the mirror near the door and noticed red rings around my eyes. I sighed and took a deep breath then walked out to the bar. Starting to head over to the bar I noticed Bo was hugging Dyson, I growled slightly, it got Dyson's attention so I bolted out the door, slamming it loudly I put my cloak back on and took off down the alley on my motorcycle. Going at top speed I yelled loudly as the wind whipped across my face. I rode until I got to the forest, riding up a hidden path I revved the engine as I parked, the lights from the house turned on as I walked up to the door. "Star? What the hell are you doing out this late?" I raised my eyebrow and signaled to the sky "Oh right, Fae…" The man before me was an old friend, he's half human and half Fae, we use to smoke Marijuana and fuck back in High School. "Justin, I need to ask you a favor…" Justin let me in and shut the door behind me "You saw Dyson again and you need to heal…" Snapping my head up to meet his I marveled at how in tune he was to my behavior, I nodded and he grabbed my hand and pulled me to his room. Slamming me down onto his bed my world went fuzzy as he pulled my pants down and fucked me.

2 Hours Later

I was panting, Justin on top of me I didn't want to move. It's been years since I've last seen Justin and we've had sex. I felt his emotions and Justin felt mine. It was a Fae thing… one of the reasons's why I couldn't heal often. The stitches that Trick had stuck into me had fallen out as I drained some of Justin's blood. My energy was still spent and I needed to rest "Dude, could you roll over?" A snore was my response so I rolled him off of me. I planted a kiss on his lips and sat up, his seed running between my legs as I pulled him out of me and kicked the semen covered blanket off of the bed and pulled up the rest of the covers, tucking Justin in and rolling onto my side. I thought about Dyson as I was slowly whisked off to dream land.

Dyson's POV

Pumping my hand along my length I threw my head back, cum splashing onto my stomach. This was what I was reduced to, after seeing Star again after nearly a Hundred years it stirred up some feelings that I had tried to forget. I let the showers water wash the semen off of my hot skin as I imagined Star, how he use to look, happiness shining in his eyes as we argued about random things. The way he blushed when I walked in on him while he was changing, all the times I had to erase his record and all the times he would hug me when I would do so, his shorter body close to mine. I remembered every tattoo and every mark he had on him, along with the name tattooed on his inner thigh from the night we had gotten drunk and we had gotten tattoos. The one I had covered up with another tattoo the night after he had left. I was an idiot; it was stupid to say what I did back then. But I couldn't stop thinking about that growl that Star had released at the bar it had explained it all. It was a pained growl, angry but definitely pained, his growl was filled with sorrow and I couldn't fix it.

The Next Day- Star's POV

"So wait, why am I here again?" I said to myself as I knocked on Hail's door, he opened it, a very tired look across his face. Realizing it was me he grinned and led me inside "Star! Man I haven't seen you in Years!" I nodded as we sat down "I heard about your house… Do you have any place to stay?" I shook my head, hiding my back pack behind me "Dude, if you need a place to stay, you can stay here!" "Really man?" Hail nodded and I high fived him "Thanks mate… Wanna joint?" I held up a plastic bag full of pot "Ya know I could arrest you for that?" "Kinky Officer…." I purred "Shut yo face… But seriously why do you have Weed?" I shrugged "Some idiot stuck it to Justin's door last night so I took it, said I'd give it to you…" "Well then we should probably head to the precinct…."

At the Police Station

"I forgot Dyson's your partner…." I muttered as I sat down across from Hail, taking a swig of coffee from my foam cup "Yeah, but he shouldn't be coming in… to…day…." I stiffened; I could smell Dyson, his natural musk making my body want to move. I stood up, threw my coffee in the garbage and ran past him, I heard heavy foot steps as I ran out of the Police Station and down an alley. Looking up I realized it was a dead end "Shit Fuck…" I turned just in time to see Dyson block my path "Damn it…." I mumbled angrily as he paced up to me. "What the fuck! You decide to fucking chase me!" I yelled, the anger in my voice made him flinch, but what did he expect after what he did to me. His nostrils flared "You slept with Justin again…." I heard a slight growl come from the back of his throat as he said Justin's name. "Fuck Off Dyson…." I spread my legs in an effort to look more menacing… It wasn't helping that I was only 5'7" and Dyson was 6'3". He continued to walk towards me, if I backed up five more feet I would be against the brick wall. Then I would be screwed. When he was in reaching distance Dyson stopped "Star… I wanted to apologize about how I acted but-" "But what!? You fucking screwed with my head! I can't believe I actually thought that you…." I balled my hands and with out thinking lunged at him, my fist colliding with his cheek, the single blow knocking him to the ground. I was pissed and hurt, after all these years he acted like it was something simple.

Dyson's POV

A thought ran through my head, about something Trick had said to me when I heard that Star was coming back.

'Dyson, you messed with the most powerful Fae in the world… Star has many problems and you need to fix this… He hasn't feed since he left… He's weakened and broken…. Dyson if you don't allow him to let it out then I'm afraid he might kill himself…'

Trick was right… I could see the lines along his wrists, he had always done bad things, but he was strong, I couldn't believe I was the one thing to break him.

Star just broke down, he turned away from me and collapsed, I sat up and watched as his shoulders shook, the strong scent of tears invaded my nose, I wanted to go over and hold him, pour my heart out. That's what the wolf half wanted to do, but the man half… it said no. Star's hair went from an angry red to an instant sad blue… his emotions often being shown made him dangerous to be around. I stood "Star… I know you can never forgive me for what I've done to you… but I want you to try… I'm very sorry." I left, that was the only thing I could do.

At The Dahl, Star's POV

Laying on the couch down stairs I didn't move as people tried to get me up. Kenzi, who I now knew very well, was currently attempting to pull me off the couch. "It's no use Kenzi… He's a lump…" I sat up and turned to Bo "Hey! I am not!" "Do you have a job?" I pouted "Succu-Butt…" I mumbled, Kenzi punched my shoulder and started laughing "You're a dork Star…" "Eh… I hate my name… call me TWINKY!" I stood up, making Kenzi fall to the floor. Extending my hand I lifted her off the ground, completely and she squeaked "Okay, okay put me on the couch, slowly!" I set her down "Sorry… Comes with the life…" The past five hours the two have been trying to keep my mind off of Dyson, I had spilled to them and Kenzi said they were on 'Team Star' now. Trick had brought down vodka and whiskey for us all an hour ago. "So where are you staying?" Bo asked "I was going to stay at Hail's place… but he has more likely hood that I'll run into Dyson… I cant stay at Justin's because well he's my bro…" "And your Fuzz buddy…" "Healing… and Angry sex Buddy…" Bo gave me a noogie and I laughed, they were like family to me already. They knew I was Gay and expected nothing sexual to arise from me. "Dude! Why don't you stay with us!?" "Yeah! Why not!" "Do you have ice cream?" "Hell yeah!" Kenzi answered "Then I'm in bitches!" We high fived and stood up. "So I'll follow you to your place?" Bo nodded "Holy Shit! You have a Harley!" She sat down on the bike, pretending to revve the engine. "Wanna ride, Bo won't mind if you hitch it with me, right Bo?" "Go right ahead! Have fun you too!" She jumped in her car as I slid onto my seat, Kenzi wrapping her arms around my waist I revved the engine "Wait, don't you have any helmets? I'd rather not have my potatoes mashed if you know what I mean." I nodded and twisted to grab a helmet out of the left side bag. Kenzi took it from my hands and stuck it firmly on her head before wrapping her arms around me again. I could feel mad eyes on my back as I sped off, following Bo to her place.

First thing I thought about the house, FREAKIN' AWESOME! I knew Dyson would be pissed, and I didn't care. My hair must have been Green I was excited, especially when I sat down on the couch and ate a half a tub of ice cream. We all stayed up late and played on the X-Box 360 until we passed out, waking up in the morning piled on the couch with Hail standing over us.

"Man you have two lovely ladies asleep on you…" I grinned and gave him a nod "We partied to hard mate, so what are you doing here?" "Bo said she had another case and needed me to come over today…" I glanced behind him "Don't worry, he called in sick today…"


End file.
